wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Justice
|rarity = Uncommon |autoDrops = Plains Of Eidolon: Incursions rotation C (2.76%) }} BlindJusticeCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Zatōs Creed. BlindJusticeCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Guiding Light. BlindJusticeCombo2.gif|Excalibur performing Heeding Call. BlindJusticeCombo3.gif|Excalibur performing Destined Path. Blind Justice is a Stance mod for Nikanas, specializing in high mobility combined with fast overhead slashes. Combos |-|Modern look= |move1em = 1 |move2 = Guiding Light |move2combo = |move2em = 1 |move3 = Heeding Call |move3combo = + |move3em = 2 |move4 = Destined Path |move4combo = |move4em = 2 |charge = Windless Cuts |chargeem = 1 |slide = Parting Knee |slam = Setting Sun |wall = Guiding Wire |finisher = Resting Place }} |-|Legacy Look = |move2 = Guiding Light |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Heeding Call |move3combo = + |move4 = Destined Path|move4combo = Hold + |chargeattack = Windless Cuts |slideattack = Parting Knee |slamattack = Setting Sun |wallattack = Guiding Wire |finisher = Resting Place}} Notes *'Zatōs Creed' can be performed while melee is not equipped. **This is the first stance to change the default quick attack of a melee class into its full basic combo. *The second-last attack of Heeding Call features a kick of some sort that has a guaranteed ragdoll that can punt an enemy hundreds of meters in a large enough room. It would seem that it utilizes a Puncture Proc. *'Guiding Light' has the longest range of all the combos that utilize forward dashes, with a range of around 12 meters. **The dash distance is not fixed, but has forward momentum; if dashing out into open air, the momentum can carry the player much further than 12 meters. This effect can be triggered by performing the combo on even a small elevation, such as cryogenic ice deposits, or on top of ramps. **This dash also hits five times. *The last slash of Destined Path can knock away even heavy units, ragdolling them into flight. *Blind Justice changes the slide attack as well, featuring a reverse-grip spin attack. *'Guiding Light's '''dash can be further extended by tapping crouch to slide after the first two melee attacks are executed while sprinting. *Because of the way charge attacks work, holding when not in the middle of a combo will start Destined Path. In order to perform '''Windless Cuts', hold after at least the second attack in any combo. Trivia * This stance's combo animations were first seen at Tennolive 2014. * Blind Justice is the third Nikana Stance, following and . It is the only one out of the three that is uncommon. * The name "Blind Justice" was confirmed by Geoff Crookes to be a nod to the fictional Japanese character Zatoichi, who was a blind swordsman best known for his use of the reverse-grip style of swordsmanship. The name of the first combo Zatōs Creed is a further reference to the name. *Like , Blind Justice changes the weapon's grip during attacks, in this case using a single-hand reverse-grip style of holding the Nikana. Blind Justice is also the only stance that completely changes the weapon's animations, with unique movements for blocking, stealth attacks, counterattack finishers, wall attacks, and idle animations. *Unlike and , which portrays Frost performing the combo, Blind Justice shows Banshee instead. Media Warframe Blind Justice Stance Warframe Blind Justice, The Most Satisfying Blow stancespotlight Warframe Dragon Nikana Blind Justice Pro Builds Update 14.10.0 BLIND JUSTICE MOD Nikanas Melee 2.0 - Warframe Mods Patch History *Introduced }} See Also * , the single-handed stance for Nikanas. * , the two-handed stance for Nikanas. * , a PvP-only Nikana stance devised for Conclave. ru:Слепое Правосудиеde:Blinde Gerechtigkeit Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Nikana Category:Update 14 Category:Madurai Mods